Switches which are fitted to the rear hatches and side doors of vehicles which comprise a body enclosed beneath by a flexible membrane, especially an elastomer material, are known. When the user presses the flexible membrane with his fingers it causes the latch of the lock to open.
A switch of this type comprises means for activating a microswitch which include a bar activating a microswitch; this bar can be moved between two positions, a first open position in which it is kept separate from the said microswitch, and a second closed position in which it is in contact with the said microswitch when the user presses on the flexible membrane, and it returns to its initial resting position when the pressure ceases, as a result of elastic members.
For the function of causing the activating bar to return, known switches have conventional metal helical springs.
It has been found in practice that these switches have some disadvantages.
On the one hand the inclusion of conventional springs to return the activating bar gives rise to a further complication in assembly of the switch and affects its cost.
On the other hand, as the support and the membrane are separate parts, there is no perfect seal between the two parts.